The Warrior Games
by Applesauce14
Summary: 6 Cats from each Clan go into an swampy forest of an arena for a fight to the death, only one survives. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, story is hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Summary

**YAHHHH, I finally got the guts to post this! i already have the first 4 chapters done...and I guess this is a cross-over...kinda? Well any way please injoy these very short three paragraphs, the real stuff will be coming soon for those who care**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE HUNGER GAMES...SO REALLY NOTHING AT ALL**

* * *

Six cats, 3 she-cats and 3 toms, from each Clan go into the Hunger Games, this swampy forest of an arena only means doom for these 24 young cats. As StarClan pulls the names the cats sit quietly from each Clan. There is only one rule for the Hunger Games, no eating the other players…..

The 24 cats come into the games for one reason, to kill each other, and only one survives to be the victor and having the chance to become a deputy then leader and bring protection to their Clan from harm.

This is a merged story of Erin Hunters series _Warriors_ and Suzanne Collins book _The Hunger Games. _


	2. ThunderClan Reaping

**Ok this is the first Chapter of the WARRIOR GAMES! (and/or Hunger Games) I don't really like this one...too short...eh hopefully chapters will be longer oh and most of (if not all) the reaping chapters will be short. oh, and if you want your favortie charater to win and not DIE then please say so in the reveiws, or you can review the story...please? **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

~ThunderClan Reaping~

Entered: Jayfeather, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Ivypaw, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Bumbleflight, and Poppyfrost.

Firestar sat on the Highrock looking down at his clanmates as they gathered around for the reaping.

There was a loud clap of thunder in the sky which caused all the cats to turn their heads upward to see lightning flash in one spot in the sky. Slowly the form of a cat morphed out of the lightning. The sparkle body landed next to Firestar. After a few seconds the sparkling cat gained the form of Spottedleaf.

Lightning flashed right beside her and to jars appeared. "She-cats first!" She purred.

She dove one paw into the jar and picked out the first name and read it out aloud so that everyone could hear "And the first tribute of ThunderClan and the Hunger Games all though is ROSEPETAL!"

Toadstep gasped as he watched his sister walked slowly with her tail dragging in the dirt towards the high rock and sat on one of the rock at the she-cats side and refused to look out into the crowd.

"The next name is," Spotted spoke again smiling at the crowd. "is….CINDERHEART!"

Everyone seemed shocked but Cinderheart. She was well liked by the whole clan so of course the would be worried about her going into the Hunger Games, this made Rosepetal a little bit jealous. Cinderheart trotted up to the highrock and took the stone next to Rosepetal and whispered something in the other warrior's ear.

Spottedleaf put her paw at the bottom of the jar, "and the last name is," she pulled out the name and even her eyes soften "Poppyfrost"

Poppyfrost's kits ran up to her started to mew insanely not wanting their mother to leave them. The young queens face was of pure sadness and horror as she broke apart from her kits and made her way up to her seat next to Cinderheart.

"ok boys!" Spotterleaf said, happy again. "It's your turn! And the first name I'm going to call issssssssss JAYFEATHER!"

With no reaction to it, the blind cat calmly walked up and took the first seat on the toms side then stared blankly into space.

"TOADSTEP!"

Everyone was too busying waiting for Jayfeather to do something that they didn't notice Spottedleaf picking the next name (ah, go figure) Rosepetal pretty much leap out of her rock (hehe)at the sound of her brother's name. Toadstep meet her gaze as he uncomfortably sat down next to Jayfeather.

"and the last Tribute from ThunderClan is" She paused and stared out into the crowd "Foxleap"

The very young warrior held his head and tail high but had fear scent all over him as he joined Toadstep and Jayfeather.

"Well that's it for Thun-" Lionblaze cut off Spottedleaf "WAIT! I would like to take Foxleap's place in the Hunger Games!" the golden warrior pushed himself to the front of the crowd. For Moons Hawkfrost and Tigerstar had trained him for this moment, he will win, even if meaned killing his own clanmates, or brother. He gazed over at Jayfeather, if he was lucky he wouldn't have to.

Foxleap dashed back into the crowd.

"There you have it!" Spottedleaf smiled "The ThunderClan Tributes! Rosepetal, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Jayfeather, Toadstep and Lionblaze tune in next time for WindClan Reaping!"

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! I NEED IT TO LIVE AND KEEP WRITING!**


	3. WindClan Reaping

**hereeeeeeeeeeessssssssss WindClan! I forgot to say in the ThunderClan Chapter that I didn't get ot chose the Tributes I put the cats who where 'Endered" in a hat and picked them :) just to be fair, but im a cheater with Lionblaze. thanks to you who reviewed! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! (but the small fleck of dust that sometimes drifts by)**

* * *

~WindClan Reaping~

Endered: Kestrelflight, Whiskerpaw, Weaselfur, Harespring, Leaftail, Antpelt, Emberfoot, Heathertail, Furzepaw, Breezepelt, Boulderpaw, Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail, and Sunstrike.

Onestar moved awkwardly on his mound. The Reapings where always a put down on his Clan, it was a sad time. Most of the other Clans would mock them because WindClan cats were quick to flee. Onestar hadn't been a leader for very long so he was hoping that he wouldn't mess up that much, but there wasn't much that Clan leaders does but silently watch their clanmates walk away, but you don't know how hard that really is.

Wind started to swirl around the crowd of cats and Morningflower walked out of what looked like a little tornado. The wind carried she up to Onestar, followed by two jar. "It is now time for the WindClan Reaping!"

Onestar Flinched.

"She-cats first!" The StarClan cat explained as she dipped her paw into the jar and pulled out the first name. "And the first Tribute issssssssssssss HEATHERTAIL!"

She calmly walked up to one of the smaller mounds, part of Heathertail wanted to go into the Hunger Games because if you win that mean you could become leader. And Heathertail wanted nothing more than that, to be able to her Clan though leafbare and harsh battles. The night before she heard that Lionblaze_ chose _to go into the Hunger Games, which means she will have to go though him to become leader…..so be it.

"Next up issssssss SUNSTRIKE!"

The newly made warrior made quick nervous steps up to the mound by Heathertail, she looked at her for comfort but the brown she-cat didn't meet her gaze.

"And the last she-cat that will go into the hunger games this year issssssssssss SEDGEWHISKER!" Morningflower flashed a winning smile.

Sedgewhisker nodded slowly to herself and also seemed to be also talking to herself as she took her mound next to Sunstrike.

"ok, now for the toms!" Morningflower meowed as she nodded her head to the three other mounds on the other side of Onestar's mound the She-cat's one.

"Whiskerpaw! First Mound to your left!" there was winces of sympathy and a grumpy elder saying that WindClan could never win with an apprentice in the Games. The young wide-eyed tom slowly walked to be the first to sit on the toms side. His mentor, Owlwhisker, gave him comforting glances as they waited for the next cat to be called up.

Morningflower frowned and picked the next name "Joining Whiskerpaw is Antpelt…" (you gotta laugh at that name :3) Morningflower just seemed to be bored now as Antpelt took his seat next to Whiskerpaw. The tom seemed shy and kept looking behide him.

"and the last cat from windclan that is harespring" Morningflower said rapidly, "am I done now?"

The jumpy cat had watery eyes as he sat down.

"And that wraps up WindClan, The Tributes are, Heathertail, Sunstrike, Sedgewhisker, Whiskerpaw, Antpelt, and Harespring!"

"theres no hope for WindClan this year.." the grumpy elder complain, Heathertail glared.

"Tune in next time for ShadowClan Reaping!"

* * *

**YAH! I got one main cat in that i can work with! With Heathertail, there will be drama. I try to give all the minor cats some charater in the story. Sorry for the short chapter :) i got bored at the end with Antpelt and Harespring (like Morningflower) ask for your favortie charater so they dont DIE, REVEIW!...uh...please?**


	4. ShadowClan Reaping

**Ok! you enjoy WindClan Hm? Plus one Heathertail? Minus One Breezepelt (sorry to Breezpelt fans! i wish he was in too!) Thank you for the Reviews! You dont know how happy they make me! and now we come to ShadowClan! who will be picked? I'm as about as clueless as you :) oh! and i will anwser anything you post in the reviews (most of the time) There wasn't alot of 'young' ShadowClan warriors to work with...**

**I OWN NOTHING! (but dusty)**

* * *

~ShadowClan Reaping~

Entered: Flametail, Ferretpaw, Pinepaw, Starlingpaw, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, Redwillow, Scorchfoot, Owlclaw, Shrewfoot, and Olivenose.

Blackstar looked smugly at the sky as he swayed back and forth on his branch in the great tree; he wanted to start the reaping so that they could _end_ the reaping. Blackstar used to love the Hunger Games, ShadowClan used to always win! They would kill cats off easily at night without one wound to mark what they did. But now the other Clans have started to become victorious more than usual.

He watched the cats gathered around, twitching and shifting uncomfortablely.

Swirling black smoke appeared in the sky and slowly started to shape into a cat. The starry form of Tallpoppy (I know she isn't dead yet but she was a queen in the _first_ book of warriors, it can't be long now) landed on the branch next to Blackstar. "She-cats first!" She spoke clearly to the crowd and the black smoke brought two jars down beside her.

She quickly placed her paw into the jar and picked the first name from the top. "Congrats DAWNPELT you are our first ShadowClan Tribute!"

Dawnpelt nodded and climbed onto one of the lowest branches of the tree. She knew she was going to be picked; there weren't a lot of young she-cats in the Clan.

Tallpoppy nodded back and picked the next name "OLIVENOSE!"

The tortoiseshell picked her ears at the sound of her name. She didn't have any need to be leader like most cats, all she wanted to do was become a nice healthy queen and have kits of her own. She even shuddered at the thought of all of blood soaked cats pleading for mercy as the light slowly fades from their wild eyes. Olivenose wasn't like most ShadowClan cats.

She jumped on the branch next to Dawnpelt and mewed friendly but the other cat just glared. _Their all enemies now, _Dawnpelt thought then her eyes found someone in the crowd, _well, almost all of them._

"And the final She-cat is!" Tallpoppy smiled then looked at the name. "SHREWFOOT!" Tallpoppy glanced at the grey warrior "Please join Dawnpelt and Olivenose" Shrewfoot sat on the other side of Olivenose and both she-cats glance uneasily at each other.

"Now that the she-cats are down we can move on to the rough an' tough toms!" Tallpoppy put her paw in the new jar. "And your first Tom tribute is," She looked at the name "TIGERHEART!"

The Dark muscular taddy padded forward and jumped on the branch next to his sister, Dawnpelt. Just because of the Hunger Games didn't mean he had to forget about his family. Tallpoppy laughed nervously when Tigerheart sat on the she-cats side. "and the next cat I'm going to call is…" She eyes were still on Tigerheart as she slowly lifted the name to her face.

"Redwillow….please go sit on the _toms _side, please."

Redwillow uncomfortably sat down alone on the lowest branch on the tom's side and shifted embarrassedly from side to side. The young warrior kept looking over at Dawnpelt and Tigerheart.

"a-and the last cat that is going into the Hunger Games for ShadowClan i-is" She glanced at the name and frowned "Flametail!" she yelled with no emotion, her mind seemed to be nervously somewhere else.

The young medicine cat gingerly made his way up to the branches and jumped up to sit next to his brother, Tigerheart, on the she-cats side. All cats seemed nervous and uncomfortable at this but Tallpoppy, who just seemed blank. Redwillow stared in embarrassment at the crowd then looked at the ground.

Tallpoppy wrinkled her nose. "And that's ShadowClan for yah'. Your tributes are, Dawnpelt, Olivenose, Shrewfoot, _Tigerheart,_ Redwillow, and Flametail…" She said somewhat quietly. "Please tune in next time for RiverClan Reaping…"

* * *

**Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, and Flametail :D we got lucky hehe. but they might all end up being OOC, Sorry, i know how i hate it when people do that. And Why was Tallpoppy so out of it? if you read the Hunger Games and payed a little attention you'd know. R&R Please! RiverClan is coming soon! (again sorry for the short chapter but this one was a little longer) The Chapters have the reaping will be alot longer, I swear. Ask for your fav charater so they don't DIE!**


	5. RiverClan Reaping

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! A-?darn... This is the Final Reaping Chapter! hehe! this is my longest chapter yet! Thanks for Reading guys! I heart you!**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

~RiverClan Reaping~

Entered: Willowshine, Hollowpaw, Troutpaw, Mossypaw(keh), Rushpaw, Grasspelt, Petalfur, Bettlewhisker, Robinwing, Mallownose, Pebblefoot, Minnowtail, Icewing, and Mintfur.

Mistystar tried to seem happy but it was so hard to be joyful on such an unjoyful day. The last cat that won for RiverClan was Hawkfrost when he was just Hawkpaw, that had been so long ago!

Mistystar recalled when she had been picked for the Hunger Games. Her brother, Stonefur, had just won the year before and had trained her when she got back just in case she was picked, which she did so it proofed to be useful. So when she was picked she had walked up calmly and shared comforting words of advice with Stonefur before she leaved for the Games.

She had been a fan favorite though out all the Clans, being Stonefur's sister and Oakheart and Bluestar's daughter. Who have all have won the Games.

The new leader pulled away from her memories as the river started to swirl. The water rose up and took the sloppy form of a cat. Soon it got fuller and gained more color and shape. The Silvery cat that is Silverstream padded out of the river and sat next to Mistystar and purred a hello.

"Let the RiverClan Reaping begin!" The slender cat meowed loudly. "Like always we start with the she-cats!" The river flowed forward bringing two jars that were seated on either side of Silverstream.

"And are first Tribute issssssss," Silverstream reached in the jar. "PETALFUR!"

The white-gray she-cat gasped, she just finished the beaver mission a couple moons ago and now she had to go into another life threatening experience? She couldn't believe this! Petalfur must have all the luck in the world.

She swam though the riverwater and on the first stone in the river on the she-cats side and hulled herself up.

"ok, nice, ok, Petalfur, yeah, right, next cat to join her isss," Silverstream picks up the next name and squeaks, "Ok, it's ICEWING!"(ok)

The pretty white cat looked completely horrified at this with a frozen look on her face and just stood there, petrified. Silverstream shook her head impatiently. "Please Icewing, would you be so kind to join Petalfur over on the stones, ok?"

Icewing seemed to be a walking zombie as she made her way veerrryyy slowllyyy to the river bed. She bunched up she muscles and jumped on the stone rather than swim like Petalfur. The young warrior missed by a bit and landed haft way in the water causing snickers from the Clan and some glances of sympathy.

Silverstream's eye twitched but she slowly smiled. "Ok! The last she-cat is," She picked up the name and paused. "Willowshine!"

The medicine cat apprentice whispered a good-bye to Mothwing and swam to her stone and nodded to both Icewing and Petalfur.

Mistystar sighed and whispered to Silverstream "What I never understood Silverstream, is why a medicine cat would go into the Hunger Games? They can't be a leader!"

Silverstream glared "Leaders stay silent in reapings." she whispered back.

"And a medicine has never won!"

Silverstream's eyes softened looking at her former friend "just drop it, they could be listening." She added more softly "for your own good.."

Mistystar looked confused then seemed to remember something and nodded.

"OK!" Silverstream got all bubbly again. "The first Tom cat I'm gonna call is," She grabbed a name. "PEBBLEFOOT!"

The mottled gray tom blinked a couple times and wonders up to the river and jumped on the first river stone. He stared out into the crowd with a blank and shocked look. Similar to Icewing's.

"RUSHPAW! Your next!" Silverstream purred.

Rushpaw puffed out his chest. After Mistystar named that new move, The Rushpaw Splash, after him that he made by mistake he thought he could do anything. He actually _wanted_ to be in the Hunger Games, and even if he wasn't picked he was going to ask to be. He thought that when he became leader he would tell his Clan that he invented a move and won the Hunger Games when he was just a little apprentice.

_I have this in the bag,_ Rushpaw thought as he got on his river stone ignoring the sympathy other cats were giving his way, _they don't sat a chance against me!_

"ok, Pebblefoot, Rushpaw, ok, the last cat for RiverClan and all of the Hunger Games this year issss" She dug around in the jar for the longest time before finally pulling out a name. "Congrats GRASSPELT(their soooo running out of ideas for names) you are the final Tribute!"

The light brown tom flinched; he was so close to being out of this for another year! But he would tough it out. He might not be strongest of have the sharpest claws but he was clever, he was the last one picked and he will the last one left!

"And your RiverClan Tributes are, Petalfur, Icewing, Willowshine, Pebblefoot, Rushpaw, and Grasspelt! Please stay tune for the next episode of the Hunger Games for The Scores and Interviews!

The Tributes: Rosepetal, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Jayfeather, Toadstep, Lionblaze, Heathertail, Sunstrike, Sedgewhisker, Whisperpaw, Antpelt, Harespring, Dawnpelt, Olivenose, Shrewfoot, Tigerheart, Redwillow, Flametail, Petalfur, Icewing, Willowshine, Pebblefoot, Rushpaw and Grasspelt.

May The Odds Ever Be In Their Favor...

* * *

**Yep, The Games aren't starting yet :) The Scores and Interviews are next, and since i'm lazy i'm not interviewing each charater, so you can tell me who you want to be interview and what score they should get! Oh yeah, Scores are..well...each cat gets 30 minutes to do stuff for some judges to show how awsome they are and get sponsers who help them in the games. score is from 1 to 12, 12 is the best but is rarely gettin. Ask for you fav charater so they don't DIE! Review please! (a couple seconds ago i just found out the Icewing is Grasspelt's mother...oops?)**


End file.
